With rapid advancement of the wireless communication technology, a mobile phone has become the mainstream product in current technology. Because of the very considerable potential of the mobile phone business, the market competition for mobile phones is relatively fierce. The products produced by the manufacturers must have both various functions and impressing shapes to win in the mobile communication market.
Please refer to FIG. 1A illustrating a schematic perspective diagram of a conventional folding mobile phone 10. The folding mobile phone 10 is a popular model in the current market and comprises a panel housing 11 and a motherboard housing 12, wherein a display panel and a receiver are disposed on the inner surface 110 of the panel housing 11, and an operating panel (including numeral keys and function keys) and a transmitter are disposed on the inner surface 120 of the motherboard housing 12. Furthermore, the electronic components having the function of wireless transmission are mounted inside the motherboard housing 12.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the panel housing 11 and the motherboard housing 12 are hingedly connected together by a pivot portion 13. The pivot portion 13 is mounted on the motherboard housing 12 and connected with the panel housing 11. The panel housing 11 and the motherboard housing 12 are in an open position or in a closed position by rotation of the pivot portion 13. The inner surface 110 of the panel housing 11 corresponds to the inner surface 120 of the motherboard housing 12. When the folding mobile phone 10 is not in use, the inner surface 120 of the motherboard housing 12 is covered with the inner surface 110 of the panel housing 11, as shown in FIG. 1B. When the folding mobile phone 10 is in use, the inner surface 120 of the motherboard housing 12 and the inner surface 110 of the panel housing 111 are unfolded for operation, as shown in FIG. 1A.
However, when the conventional folding mobile phone 10 is unfolded, the panel housing 11 joins the motherboard housing 12 only at a specific angle such as 170° with a stopper 14 to constrain the rotation of the pivot portion 13. Hence, the unfolding angle between the panel housing 11 and the motherboard housing 12 is limited to one. The stopper 14 can be mounted at the outer surface of the motherboard housing 12 or at the outer surface of the panel housing 11 to interfere the rotating angle of the panel housing 111 such that the unfolding angle between the panel housing 11 and the motherboard housing 12 is limited to a specific one.
Since only one unfolding angle is formed between the panel housing 11 and the motherboard housing 12 of the conventional folding mobile phone 10, it is not suitable for the face shape of every user. At the same unfolding angle, it might be too large for some people and too small for the other people. Hence, it is inconvenient for the consumers to use.
In view of the above, those skilled in this art endeavor to improve the products so as to solve the disadvantages in the prior art to meet the needs of consumers and to enhance the market competition of products.